Thalia Muse
by AlchemistLeigh95
Summary: I get up one morning and make a new friend. I'm Thalia Muse, I'm 17 years old and I can see the legendary Guardians, without really having to believe in them, I have a feeling that life isn't going to be that normal for me...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my Rise of the Guardians fanfic! Hope you guys like it! I have been reading other ROTG fanfics and I'm sorry if you have written one and find a few of your ideas, but they were such great ideas, and I couldn't help myself. I have changed some things I hope you forgive me! Now, if you haven't then I hope that you will have fun reading about Jack Frost and my OC Thalia Muse! **

**FunFact: While I was researching some things for this story I found out that there are nine Muses! And the name of one of them was Thalia! So I had to name her Thalia! It's such a pretty name, and the other names wouldn't have made sense in our time period! Hahaha! **

**So enough of my random notes, apologies and junk! On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not; under any circumstances own Rise of the Guardians, or their characters! Those belong to the authors and the screen writers! **

Chapter 1

_Jack's POV_

I was flying around when all of a sudden I realized that I was flying to my favourite place on Earth, Burgess! I found Jamie playing with his friends, and decided to give them a bit more snow to play in. When they noticed more snow falling, they all cheered and started looking around. Of course, Jamie was the first to spot me.

"Jack!" He yells.

I grin and fly down to them. I land and get tackled by seven little bodies. I start laughing along with the kids. When they finally let me up, I make a perfect snowball and throw it at Pippa, who stops laughing for a second then smiles and throws one of her own at Caleb; and the snowball fight was on! Everyone was smiling and laughing as they threw snowballs and took shelter, it was hard not to smile with them laughing and having so much fun.

All of a sunned I see a teen walking down the street. She stops to watch the kids and smiles at them. I turn to Jamie.

"Who's that, Jamie"

"Oh! She's Thalia Muse. She babysits me and Sophie every so often," he says and throws another snowball; which hits Pippa in the back.

I watch the teenager, Thalia, for a few minutes, than an idea hits me. I make a new snowball and throw it at her.

SMACK!

Direct hit! She looks a little confused and surprised at first then smiles and makes a snowball herself. She throws it at Jamie, thinking it was him who got her. Jamie laughs harder and looks up at me smiling, then turns back and throws another snow ball. I float up into the air and watch the fun; Thalia runs in and starts throwing more snowballs.

_She's a pretty good shot,_ I think as she hits another kid, and they both start laughing.

I float back down and Thalia seems to have had enough and waves goodbye to the kids, still smiling.

"Guys, I have to get going too," I tell the kids, and receive sad faces all around. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. And I promise, before Easter you guys will have one more snow day!" I wave and fly off following Thalia home.

She stops in front of a two story house, just down the street from Jamie's house. She walks up the front steps and goes inside. I follow her movements throughout the house, by watching through the windows. Eventually she goes upstairs and into a bedroom; I can only guess it's hers, and grabs some pyjamas, and heads to a room across the hall; probably the bathroom. When she comes out she's wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of shorts for pyjamas. She walks back into her room and grabs a book off her shelf and starts reading.

I take this moment to take a better look around her room. She has drawings of the children and scenery of the town taped up on her walls, some are sketches and others are paintings. She has a desk in front of her window; on it there are science textbooks and other school related books, but it's obvious that science and art are her favourite classes. There is a large bookshelf next to her door, where she had picked up the book. Her closet is situated in the corner of her room and her bed is up against the wall with the window.

I turn back and watch her for a few minutes, and see her clock and seeing the time, realize that I'm late, for the meeting at the Pole. Before I leave, I cup my hands together and blow into them and open them back up. Sitting in them is a perfectly bloomed lily. I place it on the window sill and tap lightly on the glass, and then fly a little bit away. I watch her look up from her book and look around, then toward the window. She gets up and opens the window, and gasps. She picks up the ice flower and looks at it fondly. I watch as she goes downstairs and places it gentle into her freezer. I watch as she yawns, says something to herself, then turn around and heads back upstairs to bed.

I fly up high into the sky and fly as fast as I can to the North Pole. All the Guardians were already there, and they decided to start the meeting without me. I walk in trying not to be noticed, but it doesn't work out very well.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Comes the loud thick Russian accent of North.

I cringe a bit at how loud he was being, then smile at them and shrug.

"No where," I state. "I was just visiting Jamie and his friends." I explain, as I walk over to the table everyone was gathered around, and sit down. They look at me for a few minutes then seem to let the matter drop for now, which makes me release a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"So, does anybody have anything to report about Pitch?" North asks everyone, calling everyone back to the meeting.

"Last I heard, he was still in hiding," Bunny says with his Australian accent.

"That's what I heard too!" Tooth exclaims excitedly, than starts sending her little fairies off to fetch more teeth.

Sandy nods his head in agreement with the others.

I don't say anything, because I was little preoccupied with thoughts of Thalia.

"Jack? Jack!" Tooth yells in my direction to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh, no, I haven't heard anything," I mumble quietly. I go back to how I'm going to get her to see me.

"Jack, are you alright?" North asks me, but I don't hear. "What is up with him?" He asks the others. They all shrug, just as mystified as he is. Eventually the meeting ends; and everyone gets up. I don't notice and stay seated, looking into the distance.

Bunny hops over and gives me a gentle push. Usually I would have caught myself and gave one back; but I wasn't paying attention, and lost my balance; I fall out of my chair landing on the floor. Bunny bursts out laughing.

"What? Bunny! What was that for?" I yell coming back to reality.

Bunny still laughing, "What was it for? It was to wake you up! You've hardly said a word since the meeting started. Now, what's so important that you have to think about it at a meeting, and not on your free time? I've never seen you this quiet."

"Aw… Bunny! Are you worried about me?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh, never mind, you bloody show pony! Forget I even said anything." Bunny exclaims, giving up. He hops away and starts talking to Sandy.

"Jack, that wasn't very nice," I hear Tooth say behind me. "He was just wondering if there was anything he could help you with."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want him making fun of me for this." I say while I rub the back of my head, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh? What _were_ you thinking about, Jack? "

"Not a 'what' a 'who', I guess," I say quietly.

Aw… Jack! Who is it? Is it a girl? What's her name?" She asks all at once.

"Her name is Thalia Muse. She's a teenager who lives down the street from Jamie. She's really nice and she's really beautiful! Ah, Tooth, she has to be the most beautiful girl ever! Her eyes are the most amazing green! And her hair, Tooth, it's just so-"

"Alright, Jack!" Tooth interrupts me, I blink and realize that I was getting a bit excited and she was smiling at my enthusiasm. "I think I get the picture." She laughs for a little bit.

"Oh, sorry…" I say a little embarrassed. I start to blush; the others notice and come over curiously.

"Way are you red, Jack? Are you getting a fever?" North asks concerned.

"Umm…No, North, I'm fine. Really!" I add when he looks suspiciously at me. I try to back away, but bump into something soft and furry.

"Well, look at you, Frostbite!" He says with a smirk. "If you don't have a fever then why is your face so red?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about, Rabbit," I say going even more red in the face.

"He has a crush! Our Jack has his first crush!" Tooth exclaims happily, apparently unable to hold it in anymore.

"Aw… What's the shelia's name, Jack?" Bunny asks teasingly.

I sigh and give Tooth a 'we're going to have to have a talk later' look. "Her name is Thalia Muse. She lives down the street from Jamie." I say. "I really need to go now guys. You know snow storms and stuff to make!" I say and jump into the air before they could ask anymore questions.

I fly out the open window and fly to the always open window of my room. I fly in and lean my staff next to my bed. I climb onto my bed, ignoring the blankets, and look around. I might have only been living here at the Pole for only about a year, but I've made the room my own. I keep the window open all the time so that it will stay cold and so that I have an easier way in and out. Frost covers most of the room; from the walls to the ceiling and a bit on the floor, it's also climbing the bed posts. The frost is in intricate designs, so I never get tired of looking at it. Besides a bed I have a wardrobe in the corner, a writing desk; that doesn't get used that much, but it's still nice to have, a night stand next to the bed and a chair next to a fire place, that has never been used.

I lay on the bed thinking about my day. I think about Jamie and his friends, my first believers, and smile a bit. Then my thoughts go back to Thalia, I couldn't stop thinking about her, it was impossible.

Now, spirits like me and the others not really need sleep, but every so often even we need a break from reality. So for the first time this week I close my eyes then clear my head of all thoughts; even of Thalia, and fall asleep. That night I dream of Thalia and her seeing me.

**A/N: So there is chapter one! I know it's just like all the other Jack Frost and OC romance stories but I hope it will still be really good, and I hope that you keep reading.**

**Now I know what you're all going to ask next, "When will the next chapter be up?" and the answer is… I have no idea. But I hope that I will have time to write a new chapter soon! Even I'm excited to know what I'm going to write! Hahaha! **

**So until then, bye my readers! **

**P.S: I also have two other stories that I'm working on; one is a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fanfic and the other is a crossover of Bleach and Soul Eater! The crossover, I'm working on with a good friend of mine, Animegirl4321! Go check her stories out too! They're great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter! So, I decided to post the first three chapters together! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter enough to read the next two and wait for the rest to come! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians characters! I'm just borrowing them!**

**Now that all the house keeping is done. Please enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

_(A few days later, after Jack tries many things to get Thalia to see him; which consisted of notes and lots of harmless tricks)_

_Thalia's POV_

I get up for the day and make a new friend.

I get up and look out the window to see it's snowing. I put on my favourite sweater and jeans. I go downstairs to find Mom making breakfast, I slide onto a stole at the island.

"Good morning, Mom," I greet.

Good morning, Tal," Mom replies, using my nickname.

She places a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of my, with a glass of apple juice. I thank her and start eating.

"Where's Dad this morning?" I ask.

"At work already," she answers, and I nod understanding. My dad is always working.

I finish eating and put the dishes in the sink; then go back upstairs to get ready for school. When I get up there, I find that window is open. I don't remember opening it, but shrug it off for the time being. As I close the window I see something out of the corner of my eye. It looks royal blue, but when I turn to look at it properly; it's gone. I shrug it off and continue to get ready for my day.

Once I was finished getting ready, I look back at the place where I saw the blue; still nothing there. I walk out of my room and go back downstairs and put my boots on and head to school. While I was walking, it fells like I am being watched. I turn around quickly to see the flash of blue again; this time I know I saw it jump behind a house.

I walk over, back down the street until I come to the house. I keep my eyes on the spot where the blue disappear. When I get to the spot; nothings there.

I feel a snowball hit me in the back. I turn around; looking for the kid who thought it would be funny to throw a snowball at me. I turn around to find another teenager, with the most amazing cerulean blue eyes I have ever seen. He was really pale, and his hair was either white or sliver, depending how the sun hit it. He had a royal blue sweater on, that really brought out his eyes, and brown pants; but his feet were bare. He was laughing a few feet away from me, than he bends over, dropping the curved staff that he held, and laughs harder.

I take this chance for revenge. I pick up some snow and make a snowball, and throw it at him. It hits him in the face, when he looked up at me. He stops laughing and looks surprised. I start laughing, and he starts laughing again too. We stand there for a few minutes just laughing at each other. Eventually, we calm down enough so we can breath, he bends down to pick up his staff; still chuckling a little.

"Who are you?" I ash him; still giggling a bit myself.

"Jack. What's your name?" He asks, but I get the feeling he already knows the answer.

"Thalia," I answer anyways, and only giving my first name; same as him. "What was the snowball for?"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't think you would see me afterwards…" He trails off.

I look at him puzzled for a moment, then say, "Why wouldn't I see you? You were standing right behind me."

He shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him, to change the subject.

"Nope," he says nonchalantly, as he shoves his free hand into his sweater pocket.

"Alright then," I continue walking, he starts to follow me. "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I want another shot with a snowball," is his cryptic reply.

"Whatever, but don't count on it."

We walk for a few minutes, until we run into Jamie and his friends.

"Jack!" Jamie tells, then covers his mouth quickly, he looks at me then to Jack with a questioning look. Jack nods to Jamie's unasked question, and he comes running up to Jack and gives him a big hug. "What are you doing here?" He asks Jack.

"Oh, you know… The snow needs to come sometime," he winks at him. Jamie seems to understand something and nods smiling.

"Right," he says and winks back at him. "Hi, Thalia! How are you today?" Jamie asks politely.

"Hello, Jamie! I'm alright this morning. How are you?"

Oh, I'm great!" He turns to Jack and smiles brightly for some reason.

"How do you know Jack, Jamie?" I ask curiously.

"Jack plays with us sometimes. Don't you, Jack?" He looks at Jack.

"Yup! We play in the snow; making snowmen, having snowball fights, and…" He names a few other winter activities.

"What do you guys during the warmer months, though?" I ask, finding it odd that Jack only mentioned only winter activities. Jack looks as me, and I take a closer look at him. I notice that his sweater has, what looks like, frost in some places. I look at his staff for a bit longer and find that where ever his hands are, there's frost on the staff. I clicks all of a sudden.

I was looking at…

"Jack _Frost_?!" I yell.

"Shhh…" He says to me and puts his finger to his lips, and chuckles a bit at me. Jamie falls over laughing, at me just figuring it out.

"You're real?" I ask, still not believing that I can see him.

"Of course! If I wasn't real then you wouldn't be seeing me right now; now would you?" He answers me, and smiles.

"I guess that makes sense. But how can I see you? And why are people looking at me like I'm crazy?" I say as I finally notice random strangers looking at me weirdly.

"Well, they can't see Jack, Thalia" Jamie takes over for Jack.

"What do you mean they can't see him?" I say confused. "He's right here!"

"We know that, Thalia. But the only why to see him is to believe in him," Jamie continues.

"But, I don't believe in him! No offense, Jack; but its just not logical! How can one person; no, one teenager, bring all of winter to the world?!" I say.

"Well, you must have believed before now," Jack replies. "Or you wouldn't be able to see me right now."

"Well… There have been a few odd things that have been going on lately. All of them seemed to have something to do with winter, a few notes, that were poems based on winter time, and a few things at school happened to some people that had to do with the cold… Now that I think about it, it happened to people who were being really mean to me that day, then they just started to leave me alone after that…" I think not realizing that I'm saying these things out loud. "But I never thought it was you, Jack. I just thought it was all a coincidence."

"Then you must be special, Thalia. I have never heard of a teenager ever seeing me, or the others…" Jack says. "Maybe your heart knew I was real and had to show your brain the proof."

"I guess that could be it…" I reply, I look at him and tilt my head thinking.

Jack looks back at me, and smiles warmly at me. Eventually, Jamie snaps us back to reality.

"Hey, Jack! How long are you staying this time?" He asks excitedly.

Jack blinks and looks down at Jamie, and smirks. "I thought that I would stay until tomorrow night. How does that sound? I might just give you guys a snow day tomorrow!" He says and winks at them.

"Yes!" Jamie and his friends say. They run off, waving goodbye and telling Jack they'll see him after school.

"I have to get going too, Jack." I tell him sadly, and start off again toward the school.

"Wait! Can we meet up later?" He asks quickly.

"Umm… What about the kids? I thought you came to see them?"

I did! But… umm… I really… came to…" He mumbles something I couldn't hear. I notice his face is a little red, and feel a blush coming onto my own face.

"What was that, Jack? I couldn't hear you…" I say quietly.

"I really came to see you again," he says and reaches behind his head, and blushes redder.

"Oh! Umm… Sure we can hang out later. How about tomorrow afternoon? That way you can hang out with the kids today and not disappoint them. Do you think you can find where I live?" I ask him blushing a deeper red.

"Yeah; I think I can find it…" He says and shuffles his feet a little, embarrassed.

"Heehee… Then meet me at my house, okay?" I giggle. He nods and waves goodbye and flies off. I watch him go; then run to school, scared I was going to be late.

I make it to class right before the bell rings for the start of classes. I sign in relief and get my books out. During the day I can't stop thinking about Jack. I still can't believe that Jack Frost is real. When the final bell rings for school to be over, I race home and do my homework. By the time I'm done, it's pretty late so I decide it's time for bed. I get my pyjamas on and curl up in bed. I look out my window to find that it's starting to snow, and I giggle thinking, _Guess Jack wasn't joking. He really is going to give us a snow day tomorrow._ And with that happy thought in my head, I fall asleep and dream of Jack Frost.

**A/N: Don't stop now! There is still one more chapter left for now! Go to the next chapter! I had lots of fun writing it! It's Jack and Thalia's 'first date'! Sorry I had to spoil it! It's also when the plot picks up too! **** So, keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, the last chapter for this update! I think that I'm going to try to get three chapters up at once this way you guys will have more to read and I can make the excuse that I was writing the chapters! Lol! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians characters.**

**Now on to the chapter! **

Chapter 3

_Jack's POV_

I get up the next morning to a loud racket outside in the workshop. I jump out of bed and run to the door. I rip it open, to find that the elves have knocked over a pile of toys, and the yetis chasing them off of the workshop floor. I jump back into my room, as a swarm of elves and a couple of yetis come running down the hall.

I sign; thinking today is going to be a very long day. Then I remember I have a date with Thalia.

"Darn! Now I have to have of something for us to do together…" I mumble under my breath. But I guess it wasn't quiet enough; because I said it right when North was walking by, and he heard me.

"Something to do with whom?" He asks me.

"Oh! No one!" I say quickly, and start to walk away.

"Jack," North says, "Come back here! I know when children are lying to me."

"North, I'm not a child anymore though. So, how could you know if I'm lying or not?"

"You are still child to me, Jack. Teens and children aren't that different. Teens are better at hiding their lies, yes, but it's still possible to tell when they're lying," he raises an eyebrow at me; asking the question again with his eyes.

I sigh in defeat. "I have a date with Thalia today, okay?"

"Does she know this is date? Wait, she can't even see you, Jack. How are you supposed to have date, if she can not see you?"

"Yes, she can! She saw me yesterday. I threw a snowball at her and she threw one back at me. She even talked to me." I say excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa! Jack! Slow down! You still haven't answered my first question." North says, trying to get me back on track.

"Oh! Yeah, she does!" I say, then go on to tell him everything that had happened after she saw me. Even the embarrassment I felt and how scared I was that she might say no.

"Well! I would say that you two are an official couple!" North says to me.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely!"

I laugh, suddenly thinking of some things for Thalia and me to do. I tell North that I'll talk to him later, and fly off to my other home; the lake in Burgess.

I get there to find that the pond isn't quite as thick as I was hoping. I thicken it, until it's thick enough to skate on. Then I go around the clearing making it snow more; so there was lots of snow so we could have snowball fights and build snowmen.

Then I fly off to Thalia's house. Once I get there, I tap on her window; making her jump, to get her attention. She gets off her bed, where she was reading a book, and opens the window for me. I glide carefully inside and land on the floor; I turn around to face her.

"Are you ready for our date?" I ask her, with a grin.

"Umm… Yeah, just let me get a sweater. Where are you taking me, anyways?"

"I thought we would go ice skating."

"But isn't the ice still too thin?" She asks a little worriedly.

"Nope! I took care of that before I came to get you. I'll met you on the front porch, okay?" I say when I see she's ready.

I jump out the window and wait on the porch. She come out of her house, and locks the door, holding a pair of white figure skates.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!" She exclaims.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I ask her. She shakes he head no. "Do you trust me?" She thinks about it for a second, then nods her head yes. I pick her up bridal style, and fly us both to the pond and the wonderland I had created; just for her. I land and set her down and watch her gaze around in wonder.

"It's so beautiful, Jack," she says quietly, while still in a daze.

"It's all fresh snow too. Just for you, Thalia," I tell her.

She looks around; then picks up some of the snow and tosses it up into the air, and twirls around in the snow falling. I laugh and she starts to giggle. I watch her explore the area for a bit. I smile and make it snow again, just for her.

"Do you want to go skating now?" I ask her.

"Absolutely!" She nods excitedly, and runs over to the pond and puts her skates on.

I wait patiently, and watch her. When she gets her skates on, I glide over to her and help her get her balance on the ice. I guide her to the middle of the ice, and we skate around the pond for a while. I even lose my balance a few times and fall down. She laughs every time and I laugh with her. Her laugh was so beautiful and full of joy, it was hard not to laugh with her. Her laugh sounds like the ringing of bells; if that's even possible, either way it was an unearthly beauty in and of itself.

After a while I could tell she was getting bored with skating, so I suggested we make a snowman.

"Sure, but we should make a snow family; that way he wont be lonely!" She says as she starts to make a snowball.

"Of course! That's a great idea. Nobody should be alone; not even a snowman."

I fall silent, and watch her for a few minutes; until she looks up at me with a questioning look on her face. I shake my head at her and smile, then walk over to help her push the huge snowball; she had created, so it would be even bigger.

A few hours later, we had made a snow family. There where four snow people all together, two male and two female. Or so Thalia says.

All of a sudden I hear a snap in the woods. I turn around quickly but I don't see anything but trees and their shadows. I get distracted when a snowball hits the back of my head. I turn around to find Thalia laughing at me. I laugh too; and throw a snowball at her, hitting her in the stomach. We have a short snowball fight, that I lose, and then we lay in the snow looking up at the sky as it starts to change colours; from blue to pink to dark blue.

It was time for Thalia to get home, so I carry her home and place her on the front step. We stand there awkwardly for a moment, until I make a choice and lean in a little. Apparently we both have the same idea, cause she was leaning in to. We kiss, her lips tasted sweet and they were soft and warm. All thought left my head as we kissed. After about thirty seconds we pull apart, and we both blush a bit. We both smile at each other.

"Well… That was fun," she says and blushes a deeper red.

"Yeah, it was," I agree, and feel my face get warmer; which is saying something, seeing as I'm always cold.

She giggles and I chuckle. We say our goodnights, and I watch her go inside. Then I fly off back to the Pole for the night. I fly in threw my bedroom window and drop onto my bed. I must have made some sort of noise, because the next thing I know the other Guardians come bursting into my room; asking to many questions. Apparently North told the others that I had a date with Thalia.

"What did you guys do, mate?" Bunny asked.

I told them everything that we did, but tried to leave the kiss out of it, but Tooth noticed that I wasn't telling everything.

"What _else_ did you two do, Jack?" She asks with a look that only Tooth can give.

"We… Kissed…" I mumble the last word.

"You what? Come, Jack! You must tell us everything," North says.

"We kissed…" I say just loud enough for them to hear.

"Aw! Jack, that's so cute!" tooth exclaims, unable to contain herself.

I blush and rub the back of my head nervously. "Yeah, we kissed when I dropped her back off at her house."

'Aw, mate! Look at you! I've never seen you this red before!" Bunny teases me.

"Oh, shut it, rabbit," I say glaring at him. "Guys, I'm really tired. Can't you guys 'aw' over how cute and funny this is somewhere else. Not to be mean or anything; but I would like to het some rest, I didn't really get any sleep last night."

They all nod and leave; Sandy waits until I have climbed back onto my bed, before sprinkling some dream sand on me. He then waves goodnight and that's the last thing I see before I fall asleep; and dream of Thalia.

_Pitch's POV_

I watch as Jack Frost made it snow in his clearing for some reason. He turns his back, unknowingly, to me; and I was just about to grab him when he jumped into the air and flies off. I stand there and hope that he will return shortly. Luckily he does, but not alone; in his arms he carries a teenage girl. She's holding a pair of skates in her hands; she looks around the clearing in wonder. Then jack says something and she replies. I watch as she puts her skates on, and watch them both glide on the ice for a while. I notice how Frost looks at this girl, and discover that he's in love with her.

I laugh quietly to myself, because I have finally found a way to get my revenge on the young winter spirit. I come up with a new plan. This time making sure there is virtually no way the youngest Guardian can bet me.

I watch as Frost and the girl; Thalia, I hear him call her, make a few snowmen. I turn to leave and step on a twig that snaps. I jump behind a tree and into it's shadow. I watch as Frost stares right at the place I was just seconds before. I watch as the girl takes this chance to hit him with a snowball to the head; which distracts him from the twig snapping. I sigh with relief and go to my lair and prepare it for my new plan.

A few hours later everything is ready. I go back to Frost's clearing in time to see him carry the girl away. I send a Nightmare after them with instructions not to be seen and to find out where the girl lives. It comes back a while later; I watch its memories and go to the girls house. I get there at the moment that Frost and the girl are pulling away from a kiss.

_So, she has feelings for him too, huh?_ I think, then file the information away for the time being.

I watch as she goes inside, and Frost leaves.

"This is my chance," I mutter to myself. I wait until the lights are all out in the house; then disappear into the night, only to reappear in the girl's bedroom.

She's fast asleep, with golden images of Frost and herself skating on the pond in the clearing. I smile evilly to myself, "This is too easy," I whisper to nobody in particularly.

I make the shadows behind me larger, and create some restraints from some black sand. I put the restraints on the girl then place a hand over her mouth; which wakes her immediately. Her eyes grow big at the site of me. She tries to get away but the restraints keep her in place. I put my finger to my lips and smile evilly at her, which makes her eyes even bigger.

I take a deep relaxing breathe, and breath in her fear; it's almost as good as jack Frost's fear, it's almost as intoxicating. She struggles for a few minutes; then, realizing it's hopeless, relents and stops.

"You're coming with me," I whisper to her and sprinkle some black sand onto her, and she falls back to sleep. I carry her back to my lair and put her in a cage; similar to the ones that I kept Toothiana's fairies in, but this one was a bit bigger. Then I went to a small cell that still needed a few more touches before my next guest arrives…

**A/N: So that's the last chapter for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next three chapters! See you all later! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Hey guys! Did you guys miss me? I'm sure you did; hahahaha! Well, here are the next three chapters, as promised! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or their characters, no matter how much I wish I was that much of a genius! **

Chapter 4

_Thalia's POV_

I wake up to find that I'm laying on a cold metal floor; that sways every time I move, making me think that it's hanging in the air. I open my eyes to find exactly that. I'm in a large room with many smaller cages; similar to the one that I am in. I try to get up and find that my hands are in restraints; which seem to be made out of black sand. I try to pull my hands apart, but the 'sand cuffs' are stronger then I originally thought.

"It's useless to try to get away," I hear a smooth British voice say.

"Who are you?" I say to the darkness.

The voice laughs, sending shivers up my spine and making me shiver with discomfort.

"I am Pitch Black, my dear Thalia. But, you might know me better as the Boogeyman."

"How do you know my name? That's not possible! The Boogeyman isn't real!" I yell at the voice.

"Oh? Is that so?" It says, as a man; with slicked back black hair, black clothes, with pale skin and golden eyes, steps out of the shadows close to my prison. He has an evil grin on his face; and I know instantly, that this man is truly Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.

My eyes grow big with fear; and he laughs, taking deep breathes.

"Yes, fear! Yours is almost as good as your immortal boyfriend's. It's delicious!" He says while laughing at me.

I take a deep breath to relax, it doesn't help…

_Meanwhile…_

_Jack's POV_

I get out of bed and head down stairs to the kitchen, to find that the elves have decided to mess things up down here today. I grab a piece of already toasted and buttered toast, and get out of there as fast as I can. Just as I close the door, I hear a crash; probably a plate of cookies, and run as far as I can, so I don't get blamed for the mess.

I find myself in the Globe room. I sit in one of the chairs near the fire place, and eat my toast while looking at the Globe of Belief. I finish my toast and decide to go back to Burgess, to see everyone; especially Thalia.

I get up and fly out a window that was left open. It doesn't take long to get to Burgess. When I get there I find Jamie and his little sister, Sophie, playing in the snow. I land and greet them.

"Hey, Jack," Jamie says, giving me a hug.

"Jack! Jack!" Sophie says excitedly, than looks around. "Where Bunny?"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but Bunny's busy today. I'm sure he'll come visit real soon." I tell her, and smile reassuringly at her. She nods sadly, than almost immediately smiles again.

We play for a while. I help them make a snow fort, and I help Sophie make a snowman. Jamie's mom calls for Sophie to go inside, and Jamie and I have a snowball fight until he has to go inside and get warm again. So, I decide it's time to go see Thalia.

I fly to her place, and go to tap on her bedroom window, but it's already open. I step inside, but Thalia's not in there. I look around for a minute, then I notice a small pile of black sand; and I instantly know where she is. Pitch's lair. I fly as fast as I can back to the Pole. I burst into North's office and tell him everything I found, and my guess as to what happened. He listens carefully then gets up and goes to the Globe room. He grabs the lever that calls all the other Guardians to the Pole.

When everyone has gathered, North tells them what is going on; since I was in a little bit of shock. We come up with a plan to save her, and we leave the Pole as fast as we all got there.

_Thalia's POV_

_**Crash!**_

That was the sound that finally stopped his laughter. We both look around, finally, I see Jack come through a gateway into the room.

"Ah, Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun!" Pitch mockingly says. "Please, come in! Make yourself at home."

Jack glares at him; then looks around until he sees me, and his face pales even more then normal.

"Thalia! Are you okay?" He asks me worriedly. I nod, too scared to say anything, thinking I might start crying if I did.

"Oh, yes, Jack. She's perfectly fine," Pitch says. "Where are the others? I'm sure you didn't come alone."

"'Course he didn't come alone!" I hear another voice say; this one with an Australian accent.

Then four people step out of different doorways. One, a six foot bunny; with grey fur and strange markings on his body, he held a couple of boomerangs one in each hand. Another was a girl; with the most beautiful feathers all over her, she even had wings; she was fluttering around in her doorway with a frown on her face. A large man with two swords, one in each hand; he had a long white beard; and he is very formidable looking, standing in the doorway. Finally, there was a little man; who looks to be made out of gold, in each hand he holds a gold whip; he also has a frown on his face, like everyone else.

Pitch laughs at them, not even fazed by their sudden appearance. He snaps his fingers and a swarm of black horse come charging into the room. Making the Guardians scatter and separate; Jack destroys a few horses and flies at Pitch, making him have to defend himself. The others are defending themselves as best as they can. Suddenly, the girl with wings is at my cage, trying to open it.

"Don't worry, Thalia! I'll get you out of there in no time," she tells me.

I nod, than notice one of the horse coming straight at us. "Get out of here!" I yell at her. She turns around too slowly and gets hit by the horse, but doesn't fall too far away.

"Ow! I'll be right back; I promise!" She tells me over all the noise. She flies off and destroys a few of the horses.

I turn back to watch Jack. I watch as another black horse charges him, just as Pitch is about to strike. I try to warn him, but it's too loud in the room. I watch in horror as Jack is first hit from behind; by the horse, then hit by Pitch from the front. I watch in total shoch as he hits the floor; after hitting the opposite wall, and doesn't move.

Next thing I see is the other Guardians fight their way to Jack's side. The giant bunny grabs him before Pitch can get at him. The man with the swords pulls some sort of ball out of his pocket and smashes it on the ground. All the Guardians jump into a portal, that appears afterward, and disappear.

I look around the room and finally hear Pitch's laughter. I turn to him and start yelling random things at him, that I don't even understand; which only seems to make him laugh harder.

_Jack's POV_

I open my eyes to find that I'm laying on my bed, in my room at the Pole. I turn my head to find Tooth sitting next to me, in a chair, watching me. I smile at her, and she smiles back; then I try to sit up.

_Bad idea,_ I think as I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"Ow!" I say, and lay back down.

Tooth gets up, faster then I've ever seen her move, and says, "Jack, careful now! You were just hit in the head twice. You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Tooth," I say. As I try sitting up again, and do it this time, with only a little twinge.

"Jack Frost, you lay back down this instant!" She yells at me, with her motherly voice.

"Tooth, I need to check on Thalia; she's probably terrified right now," I say.

"Um… Jack… About Thalia. Um… I'm sorry, but we couldn't save her."

"What? How come? You mean Pitch still has her?" I say all at once.

Tooth looks down, ashamed of herself, "Yes," she says in a small voice.

North, Bunny and Sandy come into my room to find us, and start asking if I'm alright. I'm too depressed to answer them, than I see a Nightmare outside my window; I jump up at it, but it gets away. I look at the window sill to find a black envelope sitting there with my name, written in white, on it. I try to open it, but my hands are shaking too much, so North opens it and reads it out loud for me.

"Frost,

I hope your head is okay, well maybe not. Your girlfriend has been a great companion; but she's not the one I wish to 'hang out' with.

I want you! If you come; I promise, I'll let her go. And no, this will not be like the time in Antarctica with Baby Tooth. I really mean it. I have no quarrel with her; I just want to finish what we started a year ago.

Sincerely,

Pitch"

North puts the letter down, and we all look at each other. I sit back down on my bed. Tooth puts a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"What does he mean when he mentions Antarctica and Baby Tooth, Jack?" Bunny asks me after a few minutes of ringing silence.

"Last Easter… We made a deal; my staff for baby Tooth. But he tricked me; he was never going to hand Baby tooth over. I handed my staff to him, but he refused to let Baby Tooth go… So she stabbed him with her beak; she was really brave, Tooth," I tell them, remembering Pitch throwing Baby tooth into a cavern, than breaking my staff in two, then sending me down with her.

I groan, as I get a sudden pain in my head again. Tooth starts fussing over me like a mother would. I lay back on my bed, closing my eyes and slowly fall asleep. The last thing I hear is North telling the others to met him in the Globe room, so they can make a new plan of rescue.

My last thought, was that there was no way I was going to let anybody get hurt; not for something that I can fix on my own…

**A/N: So there is chapter 4! Don't stop now! Chapter five is just a click away! What are you still doing reading this page? Go! Go see what Jack does next! And find out what happens to Thalia! Hurry!**

**P.S. I would like to thank my friend AnimeGirl4321 for reviewing! And also I would like to thank Darkcat (Guest) and Mightya for their awesome reviews too! Love you three! You're my first reviewers for this story! Hope you guys like the next three chapters enough to review again! Love to here what you guys liked or didn't like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is chapter 5! I know that the last chapter was a bit sappy but I hope this chapter and the next will help with that! There will be lots of action from now on, well sort of… But anyways! I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rise of the Guardians, I only own Thalia Muse; whom I am very impressed with!**

Chapter 5

_Jack's POV_

_A Few Hours Later…_

I wake up to a quiet room. I look out my window, and see that it's night time. I get up and grab my staff; which the others had leaning against the opposite wall. Then I went to North's office to find a snow globe. Luckily he wasn't anywhere to be found; I got the snow globe and flew off for Burgess.

_Thalia's POV_

I sat in my cage and cried, I don't know for how long; I just know that it was long enough for my eyes to dry out, even though I wasn't done crying. I don't blame the Guardians for leaving me behind, I know it was the smartest thing to do; I would have left me too. That's not why I'm crying; I'm crying because I don't know if Jack will be alright, and I'm crying for myself. I felt so useless during the battle; if only I wasn't trapped in this prison, maybe I could have helped Jack.

I sit in my cage, and look around the room again. I stare at the archway Pitch had just left through. I get bored of watching the shadows, so I examine the room for, what feels like, the billionth time. Suddenly, I see Jack in the doorway from earlier. I blink then look again; yup, I'm not seeing things. He notices that I've seen him and puts his finger to him lips. I nod and firmly close my mouth, to show that I understand. I smile at him and he smiles back.

He flies up to my cage, and freezes the lock then breaks it. I jump into his arms, and he floats us back down to the floor. I stay in his safe arms for a few extra minutes; until he clears his throat, bringing me back to reality. I hop back a step and blush. He notices the cuffs on my hands and takes a closer look. Then he tries to freeze them, and I let out a small gasp at the sudden cold; he stops and whispers, "Guess only Pitch or Sandy can get them off."

I him a confused look, "Who's Sandy?"

"The Sandman; you know, the little guy who was here with me last night."

Oh… Wait, that was _the _Sandman? Who were the others?" I ask, my voice getting louder with every word.

Jack puts his finger to my lips, and grins, "Well, there was Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, North, Santa Clause, and Bunny, the Easter Bunny," he tells me in a whisper.

Suddenly, a couple of the black horses show up. They stop and look from me to Jack to the empty cage. Then they rear up and charge at us. Jack grabs my hand and pulls me into the doorway, he had come through.

"Run! I'm right behind you!" He yells to me as he starts to shot shoot frost as the horses. He finishes and runs after me; I turn to see him pull a snow globe out of his sweater pouch. He puts it to his lips and whispers something to it, then throws it over my head. It smashes onto the floor, and creates some sort of portal. I look back at Jack, and notice a swarm of those horses running down the hall; there was no way Jack was going to make it.

"Hurry, Jack!" I yell at him.

"Just go! I'll be fine! Jump through, that will take you to the North Pole!" He yells back shooting more frost at the horses.

I get to portal, and look back at Jack; I watch, in horror, as Jack gets over taken by the black horses. I yell out his name, and hear something that sounds like "Go!" I turn around, facing the portal, and jump through.

_Jack's POV_

I get to Pitch's lair and find Thalia without being seen. I get to the cage room, see Thalia looking around the room then notice me. I put my finger to my lips, when I see she is about toast my name. She nods and waits for me to open her cage. When I do, she launches herself at me; I smile a little and lower us to the floor. I let her hug me for a few minutes, then clear my throat to say that she can let go. She takes a step back and blushes.

I finally notice the handcuffs on her wrists; I take a closer look and find that they are made from the black sand. I try to freeze them off but she gasps a little and I stop.

"Guess only Pitch or Sandy can get them off," I whisper under my breath.

She starts asking questions about who was there earlier; and I explain who everyone was as fast as I can, and as quietly as I can. But while she was asking questions, her voice kept getting louder; which must have been what brought the Nightmares.

They come in the room and look at Thalia, then me, then to the empty cage. Finally figuring it out, they chase us down the hallway I had come.

I tell Thalia to go, and that I was right behind her. I turn and start shooting the Nightmares with my frost. Then start running again. While I'm running, I reach into my pouch and pull out the snow globe; I borrowed from North, and threw it over Thalia's head. I watch it smash; and tell Thalia to jump through it; saying it would take her to the North Pole, and that I was right behind her. I turn around again and start shooting the Nightmares again. I notice my frost was getting slower and I was getting weaker. All of a sudden, my frost stops working and I'm taken over by the Nightmares. I hear Thalia scream my name, and I yell one last time for her to go.

I hear the sound of the portal closing, and close my eyes to the swarm of Nightmares around me. I feel a few hands grab me and carry me back into Pitch's lair; then I know nothing more.

_Thalia's POV_

I tumble out of the portal and find myself lying on a carpeted floor; in front of the four people from the night before. They look at me in shock. Then, the girl with wings, who I'm guessing is the Tooth Fairy, helps me up asking if I'm alright. I tell her I' fine, then I remember about Jack.

"Jack!" I yell, spinning around back to look at the place where the portal had just disappeared, leaving a snow globe in its place.

"Jack is fine, Thalia," the tooth Fairy tells me. "He's in his room sleeping right now."

"No, he's not! He just saved me from Pitch!" I tell them. They all look a bit shocked by this news, and I go on to tell them how jack saved me and how he was swarmed by all the black horses; which I find out are called Nightmares. After I finish telling them my story, they look at each other. Then the Tooth Fairy must have thought it was a good time for them to introduce themselves; even though I was sure I knew who everyone was.

"I'm Tooth, the Tooth Fairy," she says and flutters around the others, and introduces them. "This is North, Santa Claus," she says putting a hand on the shoulder of the larger man. "This is Bunny, the Easter Bunny," placing her other hand on the giant bunny's shoulder. "And this is Sandy, the Sandman." She finishes pointing to the small golden man.

I try to wave, then remember the 'sand cuffs' on my wrists. Sandy looks over at me, and floats over to get a better look at the handcuffs. He seems to brighten when he sees that they are made from sand. He smiles at me, and sprinkles some gold sand over them, and they turn gold and dissipate into the air.

"Thanks, Sandy," I say to him and smile brightly back at him. He makes a small gold hat, with sand, and tips it to me. I laugh at him and he smiles brighter then before.

"Sandy doesn't talk, Thalia. He uses shapes, images and sign language to talk; but normally he will use shapes and images," Tooth explains to me.

"Oh, well then," I say out loud, then start using sign language to Sandy. "It's very nice to met you, Sandy. I hope we become good friends." He smiles at me and nods, then starts to silently laugh. I look at the others to find curious looks on their faces. "I've had to babysit some kids who were deaf; I picked it up along the way." I shrug at them like it was no big deal; which it wasn't.

We talk to a few more minutes, then we start talking about how to save Jack from Pitch. We come up with a plan; we hope will work. North takes me home, and leaves a magic snow globe for me to use; so I can get back to the Pole. He explains how to use it; then wishes me a goodnight.

I get into my pyjamas, a tank top and shorts; and fall asleep. For some reason I don't have any dreams that night.

**A/N: So that's chapter 5! Hope you liked it! Now one more chapter until the next update! Go on click the next chapter button! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the last chapter for this update. I have to warn you guys, it might not be that pretty. Jack gets tortured and there are times of intense pain for him, and there are mentions of blood. If that is not your cup of tea, then I would advice you to skip this chapter and wait for the next three chapters. **

**Just so you guys know, I had a hard time with this chapter and a bit of the next, because whenever Jack would get hurt (which is a lot) I would have intense squeezing in my stomach, i(it was not pleasant) but I have to write it out, so that you guys will understand what Jack is going through. So I hope that helps you guys, knowing that I was in pain along with Jack, even if it wasn't as intense as his.**

**I would also like to thank my friend SHINee-KISSFan, for her help on this chapter. She has given me some ideas for Jack's torture, since I'm not that great at coming up with ideas, and for keeping me sane while I was writing it. Thanks Girl, you rock! **

**So, here is chapter 5. You don't really need to read this chapter to understand the story, but if you do read anything, please read the last 7 paragraphs of the chapter. His nightmare is fairly important to the story, well I think it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I only own Thalia Muse!**

Chapter 6

_Jack's POV_

The first thing I notice, when I gain conscience, is that I am really hot. I am lying on a hard ground, that's really warm too. I lift my head to get my bearings. I try to stand up, but my arms are too weak to hold me up. I fall back to the floor, and decide to turn over, hoping to find some cooler ground to lay on. When I roll over I hear a tinkling sound, and I look at my legs to find shackles on my ankles. The shackles are chained together and then chained to the stone floor.

I take a second to look around the room again. I notice, first, that there is no door or windows. I notice lots of shadows, though, mostly in the corners; where they are the darkest. I feel the floor I'm sitting on, and find it is all warm, not one spot is cold to the touch.

I start to hyperventilate, and I try to stand again. This time I get to my knees; with some difficulty. I get to a wall and put my hand on it, than I pull it away with a sharp grasp in pain. I look at my hand, and find that it's really red and it feels like it's on fire. I try to put ice on it, but my head goes really light feeling; and the ice I do make evaporates instantly in the heat of the room. I collapse back down to the floor, and wait for the room to stop spinning.

Then I hear a laugh. I lift my head, enough to look around, and search for the source. I'm not surprised when Pitch comes out of the shadows, laughing, from one of the corners.

"Oh, Jack. You look awful! Are you going to be alright?" He teases me. I glare at him, and he laughs. "Goodness, Jack! Is that anyway to treat the person who's taking care of you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather I kill you? I almost did it once, after all," I croak back at him, and finally realize I really need something to drink. I cough a little bit.

"I don't think you have the strength to even stand, Jackie."

"I'm sure I can find the strength for that somewhere," I say weakly; then I lose all my strength to hold my head up any longer, and it falls back to the floor.

Pitch laughs cruelly, and walks up to me. He grabs the front of my sweater, and then picks me up, placing me on my weak legs. My legs shake, and then my knees buckle; making me fall back down, this time at Pitch's feet. He takes this chance to kick me in the face, making my nose bleed and me to cry out.

"What do you want, Pitch?" I ask, getting, slowly, back to my feet; then I lean against the wall. _Bad idea!_ I cry out again and stumble away from the wall; almost in tears.

"Why, I have what I want, jack. I have you," he replies. "But I must ask; why didn't you just come in, I did promise to let the girl go, didn't I? Why did you have to make such a mess in my hallways?"

"You know me; I make a mess where ever I go!"

I smirk at him, he snarls back at me. Then he punches me in the stomach, making me fall against the wall. He holds me there for a few minutes, I refuse to cry out this time; instead I continue to smile at him, even though my sweater was starting to burn off of me too, making it hurt more. He finally lets me drop to the floor, and then he summons his black Nightmares. He takes a pinch of black sand and sprinkles it onto my face; making me really tired, and I fall asleep while the Nightmares circle me. I don't have my normal good dreams, I have nightmares.

_An Hour or Two Later…_

I'm woken up with a punch to the stomach. It doesn't stop until I open my eyes weakly. I find that my feet have been unshackled, but my arms are raised above my head, and my wrists are shackled, with the chain looped around a hook coming from the ceiling. I also notice that my sweater has been removed, showing my bare skin. I am no longer in the hot cell, but I am still really warm. _I must have a really high fever,_ I think as I start coughing uncontrollably. All during my coughing fit, I hear Pitch laughing at my pain.

When I finally stop coughing; my head droops to my chest, and I'm looking at the stone floor, that my bare feet barely touch. Pitch grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his soulless eyes. I try to pull away, but he just grips harder and racks his fingernails down my bare side, ripping apart the skin. I yell out in pain, and Pitch laughs delightedly. I take a small breath to gather myself. Pitch, then, brings out a, shinning, silver dagger.

"Now, jack. You're going to feel the pain I felt after you defeated me last year," he looks at the dagger. "Well, maybe not the exact same pain, but worse. You're going to finally pay for what you did to me!"

He raises the dagger and slashes my chest; making a strip of red appear. I bit my lip, so not to cry out, and my eyes water. I blink the tears away, determined not to let Pitch see me at my weakest.

I knew what the most likely outcome was going to be, when I came to save Thalia. But I never imagined this; Pitch kept slashing at my chest and stomach, until he was breathing deeply. My chin has slumped back down on to my chest; so all I see is the floor, now with a small puddle of blood, and my bleeding chest. I make a whimpering sound in my throat; which makes Pitch laugh his hardest yet. He grabs my chin again and I wince at the sudden movement. He smiles at me and lets go; I keep my head up long enough to see him nod to someone; and the hook opens to let my chain fall, making me fall to the floor, in a heap in the process. I lay on the floor for a few minutes, catching my breath.

I see Pitch's feet walk towards me. I try to move away from him, but he catches me easily. He grabs my throat and pulls me up into the air, and holds me there; watching me struggle for breath. I start kicking my feet and grabbing his arm, trying to get him to let go. One of my feet kicks him in the stomach, and some how I let loose a flurry of snow and ice at him. Pitch drops me, and I fall to the floor sucking in large gulps of air.

Before I can take my third breath, Pitch starts kicking me in the ribs and yelling at me.

"Why, you little brat! How do you still have the strength to fight back? I'll make you pay for that little display! No wonder the guardians ignored you for so long! They thought you would kill them with your bloody winter magic! No, it's not magic, it's a curse! Nobody wanted it, so it was passed on to a child who can't remember a blasted thing!" He rants and continues kicking me; even after I start to cough up blood.

After several minutes of him kicking and yelling at me; he stops, breathing heavily, and glares down at me.

"You're wrong," I whisper weakly at him. "Winter isn't a curse… It's a beautiful thing that children love and enjoy…" My voice fades away. I cough and try speaking again, but nothing comes out. I keep trying, but my throat is too dry; and Pitch, finally realizing this, starts laughing again.

He motions to somebody, with his hand, again; and I feel a couple hands grab me roughly from behind and drag me to my feet. I turn my head to see them, and find that they're black featureless men, that appear to be made out of Pitch's black sand.

I gasp, and Pitch says, "Ah, yes! These are my new type of Nightmares. These are able to do more for me then just attack. These Nightmares are going to be your keepers while you're not with me. So get comfortable around them, because you're going to be hanging out with them a lot," he smirks at my shocked expression and continues. "Now for the rules here in my lair, Jackie! First, if you try to escape, you will have a special bonding time with your new friends. Second, if you try using your cursed magic at anytime again, you will get a very special visit from all three of us. Third, you're to stay in your cell unless it is time for your regularly scheduled visits from me. If you follow all those rules, we shall get along just fine!" He says with a mocking smile. Then he turns to the Nightmare people, holding me up, and says, "You can take him back to his cell now. Jack, you should feel honoured; your room is the warmest place in my lair. Even warmer then my own room!" He laughs at my scared expression; I don't really hear the last part, because I'm thinking about me having to go back to that hot cell again.

I start to panic. Some how I find a small reserve of strength left inside. I start to struggle and finally get them to let go; I jump away from them, and start to run toward the closest door. I don't take five steps and I'm yanked to the floor by my hands. _Darn! I forgot about the shackles and chain,_ I think just as I hit the floor, hitting my chin on the stones.

I hear Pitch making _tsking_ sounds behind me. Then I hear him walk toward me; I look up at him and glare daggers at him. He just bends down, grabs a fist full of my hair, and yanks me back to my feet. He waits for the Nightmares, which I have decided to name the Shadows, to shackle and chain my feet together. Then they took me back to the hot cell. I don't struggle any more; I'm too weak to even move a finger. I hear Pitch following us, and wonder why.

Once we get to my cell; Pitch still following close behind, the Shadows shove me up against the burning hot walls; face first with one of my cheeks against the wall. They take off my wrist shackles and shove my hands against the wall. My whole body, except my legs, is being burned. I yell, scream and squeeze my eyes close in pain, forgetting everything. Then I feel something start to wrap around my wrist, ankles, arms, legs and body pinning me to the wall; allowing the shadows to let go of me, so I could just hang on the wall. I open my eyes to see that it was the black sand keeping me in place. I hear Pitch laugh behind me, and I realize this is why he came; to see me burn and to have a little fun while he's at it.

Eventually, Pitch lets the sand dissipate into the air, and I fall back to the floor. I gasp and try to stand, but the Shadows grab me and drag me to the middle of the floor; where a small stake is in the floor. The Shadows take the chain, attacked to me feet, and connects it to the stake; so I can't leave, even if I had the strength to move.

I turn my head to watch all three leave through the shadows. My head drops to the floor, where I lay and eventually fall asleep; and have a new nightmare.

_I open my eyes to find that I'm no longer shackled by the feet or hands; then I notice the Shadows holding my arms behind my back, and forcing my head up. I look around and see Thalia hanging from the hook by her wrists. She looks like she's asleep, and she looks like she's been tortured. She wore a ripped, pink, tank top; showing her midsection, and her jeans where ripped in places, showing that her legs where bloody_.

_I start to struggle and get loose, so I can go to her, and get her out of here. Then I see Pitch come into the room, and grins at me first then turns his attention to Thalia. He brings out the silver dagger; I watch as he first racks his nails down her sides. She gasps and cries out. I struggle harder, and finally get an arm free; I turn and spray the Shadows with what ever snow and ice I can make in my current condition, and start running toward Thalia. Pitch sees me coming and smiles while he raises the dagger into the air; I'm too far away to stop him._

_I watch in horror, and shock, as he plunges the dagger into her chest; hitting her heart. I cry out and run faster; I get to her just as her eyes close for the last time._

"_I love you, Jack…" I hear her say, and she stops breathing._

"_I love you too, Thalia," I sob back. I feel hands grab me, and pull me away from her body. I start struggling to get away from my captures; while I struggle I scream at them and at Pitch. I get in a few good hits, when suddenly; I feel something hit the back of my head…_

I open my eyes to find that I'm crying and screaming in anguish. I close my mouth; and exhaustion hits me again, I close my eyes, reluctantly, and fall back to sleep. I relive the 'death' of Thalia, over and over again…

**A/N: So I hope that you guys won't hate me too much for Jack being tortured. I just need you guys to know how much Jack is going through, and a paragraph just wasn't going to cut it! Again I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers out there! Your all awesome! **

**Now the reason I wanted you guys to read the nightmare, is because it's… Hahahahahahaha! Not gonna tell! But it's important! I promise! **

**Now, I don't know when the next three chapters are going to be done, I hope it will be soon though! Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. I also hope that you guys don't hate me for the last chapter… I know it was ruff. Hopefully the next three chapters will help, there is a suggestion of torture in this chapter, and you get a glimpse at what Jack's condition is. I'll tell you now, this chapter is from Thalia's POV, so I hope you enjoy her perspective on what's happening.**

**I also want to apologize for not posting this earlier; I haven't been feeling that great and well life has been happening. I know those aren't really good excuses but I am sorry! **

**I have had to change my story plot, but don't worry you don't have to go back and reread the earlier chapters, everything there stays the same; it's just me that has to make changes to my next few chapters. **

**So I think that was all I wanted to tell you guys, well for this chapter. So! Let's get to chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians; if only, if only…**

Chapter 7

_Thalia's POV_

_Jack is holding my hand as we skate around his pond. We're laughing and jack keeps falling over; making me laugh more, and he laughs more too. We skate around for a bit; then I hear a voice._

"_Thalia… Thalia…"_

"_Who's there?" I ask looking around the clearing._

"_Ah, good; the connection works." The voice says._

_I blink and find myself in a new clearing; one that I've never seen before. It's beautiful; with the snow on the ground and trees. I look up to see the moon and stars; but the moon is really bright, brighter then normal. Then I realize that the moons beams are shining down on my clearing, and only my clearing._

"_Where am I?" I ask the air._

"_You are dreaming, my dear. I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I need to show you something," the voice says._

"_Well, could you come out from hiding, so we can talk properly?" I ask the voice._

"_Why! I'm not hiding! Look up!"_

_I look up puzzled, and only see the moon and stars._

"_There, now you can see me," the voice says, while the moon seems to pulse with every word._

"_Wait! You're the moon?"_

"_Well, yes; I am. Please call me Manny."_

"_Umm… Alright. What did you want to show me, Manny?" I ask._

"_This," he says sadly, and everything changes._

_Now I'm standing in a square room, with no door or windows. I notice that it's really dark, but there is enough light to see a figure laying on the floor; I see the white hair, and know its Jack._

"_Jack!" I run to him, but when I get to him, my hands just go through him. "What the-?"_

"_It's just a vision, Thalia. You can't really touch him, and he can't hear or see you," he explains._

_I nod and stand back up to watch. I take this moment to assess Jack's condition. I see that his chest and stomach is all slashed and bloody. Then he moves and turns over. I gasp, as I see his back and arms properly; I see red, his back and arms are all burned. I close my eyes to block it out, and feel tears start to fall._

"_Why do you want me too see this, Manny? Is there a purpose for me seeing jack in pain?" _

"_it is so you can help him later on. You are the only one who will be able to help him get over all this, Thalia. I also need you to see this so that you can tell the other Guardians."_

"_Why can't you show them, why only show me?"_

_Manny doesn't reply._

_I watch as Pitch walks out of a shadow; with two shadow people. I watch as the shadow people unhook the chains that are keeping Jack from escaping, from the floor, then put shackles on his wrists. Jack doesn't fight; he just lays there, as if he's asleep. The shadow people yank him up and drag him through the shadows._

_A few minutes later, I hear screaming and laughter from two different voices; Jack's pained screams and Pitch's enjoying his pain. I start crying harder, and close my eyes; hoping to block out the vision. Then I hear silence, and I open my eyes to see the clearing from before._

"_How do I help Jack, Manny?" I plead up to the moon._

"_You need to tell the Guardians what is happening to Jack. Then tell them; they don't have much time. Sooner or later Pitch will get bored of Jack, and he'll need to try something new for entertainment; and it might push Jack to his limits."_

_I sniffle and nod my understanding. I feel a warm wind around me, like a hug, and it tickles my nose. I laugh, despite my attempts to keep it in._

"_This is the Wind. She has been with Jack ever since he was reborn. She has offered to help you in anyway she can," Manny tells me._

"_Oh, well then. Thank you, Wind. I appreciate you help," I say to the air, literally, and Wind gives me another hug._

"_It's time for you to wake up now, Thalia," Manny says. I nod and close my eyes._

I open my eyes and see my mom, sitting on my bed, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She cries and pulls me into a hug, and starts to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask, putting my arms around her comfortingly.

"I woke up and heard you crying, and I came in to check on you; I found you still asleep, but you were crying and screaming every so often. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't open your eyes. Then you stopped breathing; then you opened your eyes and started breathing again. What were you dreaming about?" She says quickly.

"I was dreaming about Jack," I tell her, not telling the whole truth, so I don't make her even more scared.

"Jack? Who's Jack, Thalia?"

_Darn, forgot I didn't tell her about Jack yet,_ I think.

"Jack is a friend, we've been hanging out and stuff. It's where I've been the last few days," I tell her. _Not complete lies, I was with him, just not how she thinks,_ I think to myself.

"But why were you crying and screaming?" she asks, not letting it go.

I sigh, and decide to tell her everything; even if she doesn't believe me.

"Jack is Jack Frost, Mom. And he's been kidnapped by the Boogeyman, Pitch Black. The reason I was crying and screaming was because the moon, or Manny as he prefers, showed me what Pitch is doing to Jack. And Manny needs me to tell the other Guardians; the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus, that there isn't much time until Pitch does something to Jack, that could kill him," I say, skipping over the part where I was kidnapped. "And I have to help save Jack, because I love him, and he needs me!" I finish in a bigger rush, and take a breath to get ready for her reply.

My mom just looks at me, then sighs lowering her head into her hands and starts crying again.

"I should have known it was going to happen soon…" She says into her hands.

"What do you mean, Mom?'

"Thalia, I need to tell you something… I don't know how you're going to take this, so please, just don't freak out…" She looks me, and I nod for her to continue. "Well, Thalia, you're not really our daughter… We found you when you were really young. We took you in, but we knew you were special; the way your eyes glow and you never got overly warm. You were always a bit cold to the touch." She smiles at me. "Then one night your father and I had a dream; the same dream. We were in a clearing, in winter time, the snow was so beautiful, the way it sparkled on the ground and in the trees. We looked up and saw the moon; we admired it for a few minutes, then we heard a voice. We searched for the source, but we never found it."

"What did the voice say?" I ask curiously, and recognizing the clearing.

"It talked about you, Thalia. It said that you were very special. You are the only half spirit half human offspring to ever survive. It told us that you will need to leave us eventually, and become what you are meant to be. I just never thought it would be so soon, that's all," she finishes, and looks at me; waiting for my reaction.

I sit with my legs crossed and look at my hands in my lap. A few minutes later, I look up at my mom and smile at her.

"Guess that explains a lot, now doesn't it?" I tell her happily, and start laughing a bit.

She looks at me surprised, than smiles back at me. I get out of bed and notice it's a nice and sunny day outside. My mom gets up and leaves to get me some breakfast. I dig in my dresser for a clean pair of jeans, and my favourite magenta tank top. I get dressed and head downstairs with a royal blue sweater; like Jack's but mine zippers up, over my arm for when I leave.

I sit on my stool at the island, and my mom puts my breakfast in front of me. I eat it as fast as I can. I run back upstairs to get my messenger bag; I put the snow globe that North gave me in to it, some extra clothes, my favourite book and some of my art supplies; just in case, and I never go anywhere with out a book and art supplies. I run back downstairs with my bag over my shoulder, I slip my sweater on and kiss my mom goodbye, telling her I'll be back later, and run out the door to Jack's clearing. When I get there I use the snow globe to make a portal.

When I get to the Pole, I find a yeti and get him to help me find North. We find him working in his office, making toys from ice.

"Hi, North," I say.

"Ah! Hello, Thalia. I see you got the snow globe to work. How are you?" North greets.

"I'm fine, but Jack's not doing that great," I tell him, and receive a questioning look. "You might call the others; I really don't want to relive it anymore then I have to."

North nods, and gets up to go call the others. When I get to the Globe Room, I find the others just getting there. They all start asking North what's wrong, and he just points to me. They all turn to me with questioning looks. Tooth is the first to speak.

"What's wrong, Thalia? Did Pitch come after you again?"

"No; nothing like that. It's about Jack. I know what's happening him," I tell them, and receive more confused looks. "Manny showed me what Pitch is doing to Jack. And Manny wants me to tell you guys that there isn't much time left. Pitch will eventually get bored of Jack, and have to come up with new entertainment, that could push Jack to his limits; and might even kill him! It's been two days! We have to save him, now!" I explain.

"Thalia, don't worry. We'll come up with a new plan of rescue," Bunny reassures me, while Sandy gives me two thumbs up.

I nod, coming up with my own plan. North offers me a place to stay for the time being, and I accept. Then we all start planning. Well, they plan their way, and I plan mine. I decide to wait for nightfall, so I can leave without anyone following me.

**A/N: So there is Chapter 7! Hope you all liked it! I bet those of you who are reading this, and know me outside of , can see how Thalia and I are the same! Hahahaha! I think that I'm just going to start doing just one chapter at a time now, I want you guys to have a bit of suspense! Hahahaha! **

**Love Thalia! Now the next chapter is just an update away! Are you guys wondering what Thalia is planning? Hahahahaha! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've had this chapter written for a while now, I was just a bit lazy and still a bit sick. But its here now! Hahahah! Hope that you like it, and please don't hate me for the late updates…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians!**

Chapter 8

_Jack's POV_

I wake up to feel shackles being attached to my wrists; I open my eyes enough to see the Shadows yanking me up and dragging me back through the shadows. I close my eyes again and let them think I'm asleep. I feel my arms being raised over my head and the chain being looped over the hook above me. I guess fainting sleep wasn't the smartest idea; the next thing I know I feel a horrible pain on my back, and I scream. I snap my eyes open so Pitch knows that I'm awake, and I hear him laughing.

I watch Pitch come from behind me, smiling at me, holding a whip and a new dagger. The dagger and whip were both made from nightmare sand. Pitch walks up to me and places the tip of the blade on my arm, and slowly drags it from my wrist to my elbow; which causes me to scream my loudest yet. When Pitch removes the blade, I can no longer feel my arm. I start gasping for air and try to move my fingers, and fail.

"Oh, Jack. I forgot to tell you. This is my new dagger. I noticed the old one wasn't giving me the response that I wanted. But that was a wonderful display! You should regain feeling in your arm in two hours after our little show, alright?" Pitch laughs evilly at me. "My whip is very similar to Sandman's gold ones; but mine isn't converting you to my side, no, it's causing the worst pain you can imagine and finding your biggest fear."

I gulp and look away, receiving another lashing from the whip. I cry out and start to sob.

"Please, Pitch… Let me go; you've had your fun. Please… Please, I'm begging you." I sob, repeating it every time I'm hit or slashed with the dagger. Pitch just laughs and continues, whipping harder and dragging the dagger in harder and slower.

Eventually, I can't feel my body at all, and I'm crying so hard I can hardly breathe. Two Nightmares come in, one goes over to Pitch, and Pitch starts talking to it; while the other comes and blows black sand into my face. The last thing I see before falling asleep is Pitch looking concerned about something…

_I open my eyes and see my little sister stare at me in fear. I look around and see my pond, and I look down at the ice we are standing on. Under her the ice is cracking like crazy, while the ice under me is cracking slower; but cracking still the same._

_**Oh no!**__ I think; when I realize what's happening.__** This can't be happen!**_

"_Jack, I'm scared," she says._

_**I have to wake up! **_

"_I know, I know… But you're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in… We're going to have a little fun, instead," I find myself saying._

_**Come on! WAKE UP!**__ I scream at myself._

"_NO, we're not!"_

"_Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_I desperately try to wake up again, knowing it's a dream, and not wanting to reach the end. It doesn't work and I hear myself continue._

"_Well, not this time, I promise… I promise you; you're going to be… You're going to be fine. You have to believe in me. You want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as; one," I take a step to my right, and pretend to lose my balance. "Whoa! Two, three!" I take two more steps and grab a branch that was laying there. "Alright, now it your turn." I get her close enough and hook her around the waist the end the end of the branch; dragging her onto a safe bit of ice._

_**NO! Get off the ice! NOW!**_

_What I didn't notice back then was that I was on the thin ice now. But this time I knew what would happen if I didn't get off the ice; and I try to get off the ice, but my legs won't move. I fall through the ice; hearing my sister call out my name for the last time, and I sink deeper into the freezing water._

_**NO! NO! NO!**_

_I try to get back to the back to the surface, but I can't find the hole. I start to panic, thinking Manny should have saved me by now, but he doesn't come this time. _

_**NO! MANNY, HELP ME! PLEASE!**_

_I start sucking in water as I try to yell for help. I bang on the ice above me. Eventually, I lose strength and start to sink to the bottom again. Then my vision goes dark, and I stop breathing entirely._

I gasp as I snap my eyes open. I'm still hanging by my wrists and some feeling has back to my body; mostly my legs. I look around and see that Pitch and the others are gone. I close my eyes relief, thankful that Pitch wasn't here to see me so vulnerable and weak, because of one of a nightmare. I start to breath normally and look around the room again; then I see Thalia. I gasp and close my eyes then open them again to be sure it's her. She come up to me with a hair pin and tries to find a spot for a key.

"There isn't one, Thalia," I tell her weakly, but it comes out more of a moan.

She puts her finger to her lips, signalling for me to be quiet, and I nod my head the best I can and stay quiet. She goes behind me and comes back.

"I found the leaver for the hook holding you up. I'm going to pull it, Jack, and it's going to hurt you; but I need you to be as quiet as you can, okay?" She whispers to me, and I nod again.

She pulls some clothes from her bag and puts them underneath me, to give me a softer landing, and to keep the chains from clanging on the floor. She walks back behind me, and I hear a _click_; and I fall to the floor in a heap, only making a small gasp of pain. Thalia comes back over and helps me back to my feet.

"Jack! Oh, I'm sorry. I should have put more clothes down. Are you able to walk?" She asks me.

"Its fine, Thalia. I think so, but I don't know how far…" I mange to say.

"Don't worry about walking far; I got a snow globe from North. We'll be out of here in no time."

"Do you know where my staff is?" I ask suddenly realizing I haven't seen it since I was captured.

"Yeah, I found it in some sort of office down the hall; it was in some sort of display case. It's just over there," she points to the wall. She slowly lets me go, and sure that I won't fall over, runs to the wall and brings it over for me.

"Thanks, Tal," I whisper hoarsely. I grip my staff tightly, putting a lot weight on it, determined not lose site of it again.

Thalia smiles at me, then pulls out a magic snow globe from her bag, and whispers, "North Pole," and smashes it onto the ground; making a portal for us. She helps me through the portal and we both fall to the floor in North's office. Thalia jumps to her feet and helps me to mine; I yelp in pain and fall back down.

"What the-?" We both hear the Russian accent at the same time, but have different reactions to it. Thalia cringes and I smile up at North, who was working on toy designs.

North looks from Thalia to me on the floor and back. "Thalia, we were going to rescue him in the morning. You know this," he says to her sternly.

She shrugs her shoulders and looks at the floor. "I'm sorry. But I thought if only one person went then it would be easier and faster. Besides, Jack has been suffering for almost three days! Pitch was bound to push him too far soon! You knew that, North. Manny wanted us to save Jack as soon as possible!" She says, her voice getting louder and louder.

I cringe from the loudness, and wince with pain when I cringed. North looks back at me, than sees that I still have my shackles and chains on. He gets up from his chair, and comes to my side; he gives me a gentle hug, than takes a moment to inspect my shackles. Then he gets Thalia to go call the others, explaining how at the same time. Thalia nods and runs out the door, running faster then I have ever seen her run.

"Are you alright, Jack?" North asks me.

"I don't know, North. I'm really weak…" I tell him while I start to lose focus; I absently shrug my shoulders and then moan from the sudden pain.

"Take it easy, Jack. Don't move. Just tell me what hurts the most," he says while making sure I don't fall over, by wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, that's a toss up between I don't know and everything," I chuckle a little bit, and North smiles sadly at my attempt to lighten the mood. "I can't feel my arms very much, it's getting better, but Pitch said feeling should return shortly."

"Why can't you feel your arms, Jack? What did Pitch do to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I tell him, lowering my head and tears starting to form in my eyes.

North must have noticed because he pulls me into another gentle hug, telling me everything is going to be alright, and that I'm safe.

A few minutes later, Thalia returns with the other Guardians. Tooth flies over to me first, to make sure that I'm all in one piece. Then Bunny and Sandy come over with shocked expressions on their faces, they look at my condition, then look like they're ready to murder Pitch.

"I'm alright, guys, really! Thanks to Thalia: if she hadn't come when she did, I'm sure that I wouldn't ever see you guys again." I try to shrug but yelp in pain instead. _Man! I just don't learn, do I?_ I think to myself.

The others crowd around, and Sandy gets rid of my shackles. What surprises me the most is when Bunny picks me up and carries me, carefully so not injure me anymore, to my room at the Pole. Thalia and the others follow, and wait until I'm more comfortable before questioning me. I sigh and decide that if they really want to know, then I would tell them.

"You guys sure you want to know what happened? It's not pretty," I tell them.

"I already know a few things that Pitch did to you. At least, I know where you were kept…" Thalia says sadly, and reaches for my hand. I squeeze it and she smiles and squeezes mine, gently, back.

"Wait, how do you know?" I ask a little confused, since she didn't find me in my cell.

"Manny sent me a dream vision. He told me to tell the Guardians that if we didn't find you soon, you could die…" She trails off.

"Yes, Jack, we want to know what happened," I hear Bunny answer my first question.

I look up to him. "Alright, but I don't want Thalia in here to hear this."

"What? Why not, Jack?" She protests.

"Because you don't need to know anything else… It's not very good what he did to me. Please, Thalia…" I say giving her hand a final squeeze and letting it go.

She doesn't move, the Bunny and Sandy decide to take matters into their own hands. Sandy creates a small dream sand ball and tosses it at Thalia; hitting her, gently in the face, making her fall asleep. Then Bunny scups her up and carries her to another room.

I wait until he gets back; then I start my story when I first went to rescue Thalia alone, and continue from there.

_Pitch's POV_

I return to the chamber where Jack Frost is hanging to find that he is no longer in there. I go to his cell to find it empty as well; I return to the first chamber and find some clothes on the floor underneath the hook. I look at them and realise their female. I smirk, knowing where my Jack is; the North Pole.

I call some black sand and make it into a looking ball; and see Frost telling the other Guardians what happened to him, I smirked at their disgusted looks, but I don't see the teenage girl. I wave my hand and the scene changes, showing me Thalia, fast asleep, in a different room.

I smirk at how easy this was going to be. I call a Nightmare horse and a Shadow to my side, we go to the North Pole. When get there, the Shadow and I shadow travel to Thalia's room. The Shadow grabs her and she screams. I roll my eyes, and flick my wrist and make a gage out of black sand that covers her mouth; but it's too late, North and Bunnymund come barging into the room.

"Pitch!" Bunnymund yells charging at me.

I pull a silver dagger from behind my back and press it to the girls' throat. "One more step, rabbit, and I cut her throat. I don't think Jackie would be very to find happy to find out it was your fault if something happen to his love, don't you agree?"

Bunnymund stops, and held up his paws in a surrendering pose.

"Good, now I need you can give Jackie a little message for me. Tell him, 'the punishment for breaking rule number one is going to be passed onto your girlfriend; unless you come back in 24 hours.' He will understand what I mean." I tell them, then the Shadow picks the girl up and we disappear back into the shadows…

**A/N: There you guys go! Chapter 8! Hope you all enjoyed it! **

****Challenge Time!****

**What is Jack's worst fear?**

**If you can get it right, then you will get a PM with a little sneak peak at chapter 9! I will not post chapter 9 until someone guesses it! Hahahaha! I'm just going to be evil this time!**

**Now! Can't wait to read what you all think his fear is, and can't wait for you guys to read chapter 9! **

**Peace! Haha!**

**P.S. This chapter, not including the A/Ns is 2 373 words! Woohoo! Party time!**


End file.
